


Day 4. Iwaizumi Hajime/Shirabu Kenjirou/Kozume Kenma – Begging

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:51:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Hajime and Shirabu beg Kenma to dominate them, saying that it is their ultimate sex fantasy. Kenma agrees...and now the two boys have to beg a little more.Or: Kenma is a little sadist, and everyone suffers (read: enjoys).





	Day 4. Iwaizumi Hajime/Shirabu Kenjirou/Kozume Kenma – Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> The random generator challenges me again - and here I come with this pairing.  
> Have fun!  
> Warning: Hajime gets overwhelmed and it may be a little too dirty.

“I’ve told you it’s the worst idea ever,” – says Hajime.  
“Mhmm, mghmhmn!” comes Kenjirou’s slurred confirmation.

  
Hajime sighs. It’s Kenjirou’s own fault he can’t talk. No one has asked Kenjirou to be mouthy while Kenma is in charge.  
Speaking of whom. Said blonde seems content to sit on the floor, dressed in his Cheshire Cat kigurumi, and type furiously on his tablet. While two of his gorgeous, ripped, naked boyfriends lie on the bed, tied up, one of them with a gag in his filthy mouth, both completely at Kenma’s mercy.  
The problem is that Kenma knows no mercy.

  
Their genius software developer is busy; he’s nearing one of his deadlines. On top of it, he is annoyed by Kenjiro’s teasing. The best beginning of a sexy playtime together ever.  
Hajime could have been in his room right now, nice and comfortable, watching movies or playing Sims. Hajime should’ve known better than following Kenjiro's suggestions. He shouldn’t have played along.

Why does he get adventurous when he knows it’s a trap? Hajime feels like Captain Jack Sparrow, who’s been caught by hungry aborigines, tied up to a pole and is bored to death, waiting to be executed.  
The ropes are bound exactly how Hajime likes it: not slack, but not too tight either. His hands are tied behind his back; his bare chest and legs are covered in intricate rope patterns. Kenjirou's said he’d lick every square centimetre of Hajime’s body in between the ropes if he was allowed to (eeh, gross). Kenjirou has still been able to speak back then. Hajime plops himself more comfortable against the pillows and thinks of their possible course of action for the evening. Hajime has a vague apprehension that if they do everything Kenma’s way, neither of them will orgasm today, including Kenma. Kenma is too lazy when it comes to sex.

Hajime needs his sweet release. He has to do something.  
“Kenma-a,” he starts.  
No respond.  
“Kenma-a, please!”  
Kenjirou’s enthusiastic mumbling echoes Hajime’s whines.  
If Kenma’s ex (and best friend up until now) Kuroo Tetsurou is right, then begging is the best way to get something from Kenma. The blonde is usually not in the mood to argue or to run away, that’s why he complies with the pleas to stop the annoying sound.  
Apparently, Tetsurou hasn’t tried this trick while being absolutely immobile and helpless. Or, he has intentionally misled Hajime. Poor, silly Hajime, trusting the sly cat’s advice.  
“We have another gag in the box, Hajime,” comes the blonde’s calm voice, and the typing resumes.  
Sounds scary. Hajime shuts up in a wink of an eye. But internally, he grumbles and swears.

  
What now? An evening spent playing an earthworm?  
Hajime cocks a brow in contemplation. Just... Look at them. He and Kenjirou make a damn pretty couple of worms. Thick, rosy and clumsy. Hajime tries to shuffle closer to his fellow victim of bondage; it doesn’t go as smoothly as he planned, but he manages. Soon Hajime is able to at least nuzzle at Kenjirou’s neck while he waits for Kenna to free them. Kenjirou nuzzles back at him, humming something unintelligible, and they spend the next five or so minutes enjoying each other’s warmth, soft and relaxed.  
Until Hajime’s gaze falls upon a nipple. A cute dusky pink nipple, peeking from a loop of ropes woven on Kenjirou’s chest by none other than Hajime himself. Oh yes, Kenma has been so lazy that he has made one of the boyfriends subbing for him tie up the other. It could've been damned hot, if someone asks Hajime, in case Kenma would’ve paid his two boyfriends at least a bit of attention at that time. Instead, Kenma’s been busy coding for the new smartphone app he works on.

But alas, Hajime is not yet skilled enough to tie up himself, so Kenma has had to reluctantly leave his tablet alone and tie up Hajime as well. Hajime has been wrapped in ropes quickly (much quicker than Kenjiro before), and with a fancy pattern at that. Kenma is disturbingly deft and efficient with his hands, to Hajime’s utter annoyance. Hajime’s never been able to pull the kind of noises Kenma elicits from Kenjirou without much effort. That’s so fucking unfair.

  
Hajime eyes the defenceless pert nub on Kenjirou’s chest, and his dick gets harder by the minute as Hajime continues fantasising about teasing Kenjirou with his tongue. It occurs to him, that nothing actually stops him from bringing his fantasy to life. Kenjirou has nowhere to go anyway.  
Hajime squirms and wiggles gracelessly until he is able to put his mouth on Kenjirou’s chest. Which he does without a moment of hesitation, sucking hard at the poor nipple and making Kenjirou yelp through the gag. Who knows for how long Kenma will allow him his little entertainment? Hajime has to make it good while it lasts.

He sucks, and licks, and bites lightly. Kenjirou’s eyes scream “Treason!” and he squirms under Hajime’s weight, mewling and moaning, unable to pull away. Hajime is ready to start with the second nipple, when he feels someone’s heavy gaze on his back. Oops. Must be Kenma. He’s forgotten about Kenma entirely.

  
“Having fun, boys?” inquires the programmer.  
A hand threads through Hajime’s hair, which is much longer now than Hajime likes (and longer than he used to wear all his life long). But someone likes pulling his hair, so…  
“Don’t bother to move, Hajime. I can punish you in this position, while you’re lying half on top of Kenjirou like that, with your ass turned to me.”  
Fuck. This is bad. This is BAD. Seems like Hajime has found another piece of adventure for his rump to deal with.

Kenma's small voice sounds genuinely concerned with Hajime's impertinense:  
“What do we say, Hajime?”

The hand in the brunet’s hair tightens its grip and pulls, hard. It’s all Hajime can do to suppress a whimper. His head is tilted back, and he is forced to meet Kenjirou’s eyes. The dirty blond with an obscene red ball gag in his mouth looks down at him, gaze full of mischief. Apparently, he’s content to watch Hajime being disciplined for teasing him. Hajime can’t blame him, really. It’s been mean of him to fuck with Kenjiro like that, but Hajime still scowls in reply as much as Kenma’s grip on his hair allows. There are trails of drool on both sides of Kenjiro’s chin, his lips are chafed, but all in all, Hajime’s fellow worm looks smug.  
“Don’t worry, little pest, Kenma will wipe that smug from your face in no time,” thinks Hajime crankily.

  
Meanwhile, Kenma gets impatient.  
“I asked you a question”.  
Hajime sighs and mutters:  
“We say “please”.  
“Mhmm,” agrees Kenma. “What else?”  
Hajime’s scalp hurts. He can't drag it out much longer.  
“Please, punish me, Kenma, I’ve been bad,” he mutters, resigned.  
“That’s so much better, Hajime. You and Kenjirou wanted me to show you what I like about our little games, remember? Wanted me to dominate you both simultaneously. Told me it’s your only shared fantasy. Your favorite one. I’ve agreed. I’ve agreed even though I had work to do. An important impending deadline. I’ve only asked you to wait for me a little bit. Isn’t that true?”  
Kenjirou’s gaze changes from mischievous to guilty. “Fucking finally,” wants Hajime to say. “It’s your fault Kenma is annoyed in the first place”.  
Kenma lets Hajime’ s head go, and it falls of Kenjiro’s chest. There are tears in the corners of Hajime’s eyes from all this relentless pulling.

  
“If you’ve been patient before we've started with the bondage, my naughty little penguins, I would’ve finished my work for today like, an hour ago. But you’ve kept distracting me, and I had to reread my code twice to make it function flawlessly…”  
Kenma’s voice is a little slurred to the end of the last sentence since he is rummaging in their toy box under the bed.  
Hajime dreads to learn what “surprise” from the box he’s earned with his last antic.  
“Oh, it’s my old riding crop! I thought we’ve lost it.”  
Kenjiro and Hajime both freeze guiltily. They hate this implement, they hoped so much it’ll never come to light from the bottom of the box.  
“You think I don’t know the way you hide your least favourable toys after you wash them?” Kenma sounds more amused than disapproving. That’s not good. No, not at all.  
“I guess Kenjiro’s ass remembers full well what happens when one of my toys disappears completely, right, beautiful one?”  
They’re lucky Kenma never punishes them twice for one and the same thing. The paddle Kenjiro has gotten rid of has been worth a year of Saturday spankings (it’s Kenma’s words, not Hajime’s).  
According to the purrs Kenjiro starts emitting, Kenma is petting his head. Not angry at Kenjirou for destroying the paddle anymore, then.

“I’m so glad none of you is really masochistic. It’s such a pain sometimes.”  
Kenma returns to Hajime and helps him rearrange his body so that its position suits Kenma’s purposes better. Soon Hajime is lying on his belly across Kenjiro’s thighs, and to the brunet, it puts his ass at a strategical disadvantage.  
Kenma mutters appraisingly:  
“What a nice ass you have, Hajime. It’s a shame I have to mark it…”  
“Liar. You enjoy marking our asses,” thinks HajimeHajime bitterly.  
Why do they submit to Kenma at all? Why do they indulge their sadistic tyrant’s whims the instant Kenma so much as hints at it? They’ve discussed it with Kenjiro several times while they were alone. They didn’t find a valiant answer for that so far.  
Maybe, it’s just a _Kenma_ thing? Kenma always gets what he wants, it’s a rule in their household.

  
Meanwhile, the fake blond runs a tender hand across Hajime’s globes. Hajime lets himself relax into the blissful sensation. He’ll never guess when the first strike lands anyway, why bother?  
As soon as Hajime has all but melted into a puddle under Kenma’s ministrations, the spanking begins. Hajime jerks from pain and starts counting on autopilot. Begging comes on autopilot too. Who cares about being pathetic when the riding crop hurts like hell?  
“One! Please, no more!” yelps Hajime. Gosh, he is so miserable.  
“I used to think you could take more than one, darling.”  
“Two! Please, enough!”  
“You’re both so easy when it comes to spanking, it’s a pure delight.”  
“Three! Ouch!”  
“That’s better, Hajime. You know I’m never too hard on you.”  
Hajime could argue with that. His tied up frame squirms across Kenjirou’s bound thighs, unable to hold still. Why does he have to wear a cock ring every time he gets bound in ropes? He could’ve come so easily from the delicious friction which the ropes on Kenjirou’s body provide. Oh, right. That’s the exact reason.

The hits rain on Hajime’s defenceless ass cheeks, and by the seventh strike he is begging so shamelessly, that he’s mildly surprised himself. Kenjiro is impressed too. If his rock hard dick which presses into Hajime’s thigh is any indicator.  
Fucking Kenjiro and his exceptional self-control. The dirty blonde doesn’t have to wear the same dick decoration Hajime does.  
But it’s not a good time to think about Kenjiro and his outstanding virtues while the riding crop has his way with Hajime’s rear.  
Smack, smack, smack. Kenma doesn't apply much power, but he is methodical, and Hajime's ass hurts. The fucking god-awful crop stings, and Hajime isn't ashamed of the litany of pleas his mouth produces. Blows from four to nine pass in a blur.

  
"Ten! Please, Kenma, stop! No more, please please please! Eleven! Oh, Kenma, please, I'll be good! Ouch! Twelve! I won't make trouble anymore! Owie, thirteen! Please, I beg you, enough! Fourteen! Sh-sh! Fifteen! Ow, ow, owie, no, no, no! Sixteen! Seventeen! Eighteen! Ah! Nineteen! Kenma! Twenty! Hurts, hurts, hurts! Aw, stop, please, please, Kenma, no more, I can't take it! I'll be good, I promise!"  
The torture stops. Hajime pants heavily, grateful for the pause. Kenma puts his cold left hand across Hajime's burning ass globes and rubs the sting away. His touch feels heavenly to Hajime's punished flesh.  
"Oh, you will be so very good for me, Hajime. You can't even imagine yet," and Kenma runs the leather end of the riding crop across Hajime's bound thighs, his back, his arms. Then his left hand moves to part Hajime's butt cheeks, revealing the boy's puckered rim. Hajime and Kenjiro have prepared themselves beforehand, so that Kenma won't get bored with the mundane task of fingering two asses open. The brunet's hole glistens with lube, and the open air feels chilly. Kenma runs the tip of the crop down from the small of Hajime's back, dragging it slowly towards Hajime's defenceless entrance. The muscular boy gasps in horror.  
"You'll be on your best behaviour from now on, darling. I'll make sure of it." The brunet breaks a cold sweat. Kenma sounds almost sorry that he'll have to discipline his rebellious sub, the hypocrite. Hajime prepares for the worst; there's no escape from this, if his past experience with Kenma is anything to go by. Pleading won't help; paradoxically, but the absence of pleading will lead to a more severe punishment. That’s Kenma for you.

  
"Kenma, please! I beg you, not there!”  
Hajime pleads, and pleads, and even he is able to tell the difference between his pleas from now and before. His begging sounds sincerer with every passing second. The pain from the crop on his ass is nothing compared to _this_. Hajime knows it, and Kenma knows it, and Kenjiro, who's gone rigid under Hajime’s belly, knows it too. Kenjirou knows it better than his partners, actually. The second tied up boy seems to have stopped breathing. Maybe, he’s horrified that Kenma will treat him the same way later; a gag is not a punishment from Kenma’s point of view, and Kenjirou is in still in trouble because of his telltale tongue, after all. Maybe, Kenjirou simply recalls his past experience.  
Hajime can’t understand why, but Kenma loves torturing Kenjirou’s asshole. Hajime’s guess No.1 is that Kenma likes the sounds Kenjirou makes in the process of getting his pucker whipped. Or waxed. Or whatever else Kenma’s wicked fantasy will produce. Hajime is really, really happy that his pained outcries are not so much to Kenma’s liking.  
But, Kenma says, he begs prettily.  
When absolutely ruined.

  
Kenma listens to Hajime’s loud pleas for mercy attentively, teasing his rim with the damned crop, moving it in slow circles and sometimes pretending to strike, which adds desperation to Hajime’s broken voice.  
“Will you cry for me, love?” asks the blonde with the crop tenderly.  
“Yes, Kenma,” whispers Hajime into the covers. “Please, don’t be too cruel to me today.”  
“That’s a good boy, taking your punishment obediently. You’ll cry so cutely, you know that, Hajime? You’re always so big and mighty in your daily life; you’re so strong, you can easily defeat me and Kenjiro with one hand. How many times did these gorgeous muscles hold me up against the wall so that your dick could pound my ass hard and deep?”  
Kenma pets Hajime’s arms, his back, his thighs. He’s so mean like that – reminding Hajime of his current helplessness, making him feel powerless. Hajime starts sobbing into the covers. The wait is always the worst, and Hajime is broken before the torture has begun. Sue him, he doesn’t stand a chance against Kenma in his tyrant-mode.  
“And look at you now: you are lying here, tied up and defenceless. You’ve given up all your power and submitted to me. You’re hurt and crying because of me. Oh, Hajime, aren’t you beautiful? Now, now, darling, I’ll give you only three hits with the crop. Take them like a good boy. You don’t need to count”.

And so it starts. Kenma bares Hajime’s hole with his free hand and levels the crop at it. Hajime’s body makes a reflexive attempt at moving away, but the ropes hold fast. The first agonizing hit makes Hajime scream out loud. He trembles, crying without shame while Kenma pets his back encouragingly.  
“That’s it, love. Will you take another?”  
Hajime first impulse is to answer with “No way in hell!” or “Fuck you!” He knows Kenma would free him the second he asks him to. He knows the last question was a part of the game on the surface only, and that Kenma waits for his real reply.  
Hajime breathes in and out.  
“Kenma?”  
“Yes, Hajime?”  
“I… I don’t want to push myself further.”  
Somehow, Hajime is sure that Kenma knows exactly what he’s meant.

  
“Have you learned your lesson, dear?”  
This question indicates that whatever Kenma has planned for Hajime, has been cancelled and the punishment is over. Hajime feels another wave of tears coming close to surface. He sobs:  
“Yes, Kenma. I’ll be good. I will follow your rules when we ask you to play with us. I won't disturb your work.”  
“That’s my boy.”  
And the next moment the ropes fall from Hajime’s body. Again, that’s Kenma for you; Hajime doubts he'll ever be able to make a functioning slipknot in his life. Kenma massages Hajime’s wrists, helping the blood flow. All pf Hajime’s limbs tingle, slowly coming back to life. When he feels better, the brunet disentangles himself from Kenjiro and moves to lie on his side at the free part of the bed.  
Kenma gives him time to come back to himself. While Hajime lies motionless on the pillows, Kenma takes the gag out of Kenjiro’s mouth. The dirty blonde’s eyes are glazed with lust; as soon as the disturbing red ball is out, Kenjiro tries to say something. It's not that easy though. Kenma gives him a bottle with a straw to drink fromm, and Kenjirou seeps greedily. The first word Kenjirou mutters, when he is able to articulate again, is “Please”.  
And all the while Kenma unties knots of the ties that hold Kenjiro (swearing under his breath at Hajime’s bondage skills) Kenjiro repeats and repeats, whiny and piteous:  
“Please, Kenma, please, please, please. Please, kitten, please. Please.”  
Hajime doesn’t have a semblance of understanding what his boyfriend, now only half-bound, is asking for. But, lucky for Kenjirou, Kenma is better than Hajime at translating his pleases into coherent thoughts.  
Kenma kisses every limb, every joint he frees, rubs gently in places where the ropes have been digging into Kenjirou’s skin especially hard. And... Kenma doesn't stop talking to Kenjirou, gently coaxing him to enter the mindspace Kenma wants him in. Hajime would bet that’s the most he’s heard Kenma talking in the last month. The programmer will probably reduce his communication with his boyfriends to sign language and text messages after that.  
“Hajime has been so good to me, right, Kenjirou? You admired him too, didn’t you? Want to reward him for his obedience? I know, beautiful one, I know. Be patient. I just need to make sure you’re OK. It should’ve been maddening for you, just lying there and watching Hajime suffer for me. I know his submissiveness does things to you; you like seeing him like that: pliant and helpless, trusting me with all he has. Stop complaining, dear, you'll be fine, I promise. Do you want to suck Hajime off for his perfect performance? No, please, Kenjiro, don’t move. We haven’t asked Hajime yet whether _he_ wants it or not, now have we?”

Hajime opens his eyes when he senses Kenma’s presence in his personal space (when did his eyes fall shut, by the way?). The fake blonde smiles at him kindly and asks:  
“Do you want to come, Hajime?”  
Hajime can only nod. Miraculously, after all this pain, he is still hard. The cock ring sits snug at the base of his cock, and the brunet sighs contentedly when the silicone goes off. The next thing Hajime knows is the wet heat of Kenjirou’s mouth, enveloping his length. The blow job Kenjirou gives him is messy, sloppy, and ends fast. Kenma cleans him up with a wet cloth, kisses chastely on the lips and orders:  
“Lie still and rest, Hajime. Behave now. I have to take care of Kenjirou as well.”  
Then Kenjirou’s chafed lips find Hajime’s dry ones, and the brunet lets his boyfriend conquer his mouth with his tongue, make Hajime taste the remnants of his own sperm. Kenjirou kisses the same way he sucks dick: messily, hungrily and with passion. Hajime usually fights for dominance when they kiss, but not this time. He is content with Kenjirou invading his mouth. Not long after, Kenma guides the dirty blonde back to the opposite side of the bed, where he cuffs his hands to the bedpost. Kenma gives Hajime a bottle to drink from, and then his focus is entirely on Kenjirou.

  
Hajime is not able to recall much from Kenjiro and Kenma’s time together. He is too exhausted to really enjoy the show no matter how much he wants it. Everything he's witnessed comes to memory blurred and in pieces.

  
…Kenma shoving a vibrating butt plug in and out of Kenjirou’s asshole and using a vibrating wand on Kenjirou’s cock at the same time. Kenjirou makes the prettiest sounds, mewling and sobbing at Kenma’s mercy.

  
…Kenjirou on his belly in the middle of the bed, his cuffed arms stretched towards the bedposts. Kenma sits between his legs, fingering the taller boy, while the latter begs brokenly: “Oh, please, Kenma, fuck me. Please, kitten; I’ve behaved for you. Please, let me feel you”. Kenjiro’s pleas are often interrupted by deep moans and breathy whimpers. His whole body flexes, trying to follow Kenma’s hands. “Only if you promise to come for me the third time after you climax this time, beautiful one. Otherwise you'll have to come from a toy up your ass.” Kenjirou sobs.

  
…Kenma fucking Kenjiro in short abortive thrusts. Hard and fast, just the way Kenjirou likes it. Kenjirou doesn’t stop keening; he’s so far gone he doesn’t produce any intelligible sounds. He wails whenever Kenma’s cock nudges his prostate. Kenjirou’s arms flail uselessly in the cuffs, while his overused hips try to match Kenma’s punishing pace, meeting Kenma half-thrust.

  
…Kenjirou crying soundlessly, with Kenma at his side, cleaning him up and kissing away tears from under Kenjirou’s eyes from time to time.  
Hajime doesn’t remember anything after that.

  
He wakes up to a bright light of a tablet. It's dark outside, so it shoud be the middle of the night. As expected, Kenma sits in the middle of the bed between his two lovers (the bed is huge, thankfully), and types. He pauses to think, then types away again.  
When Kenma notices Hajime’s awake, he smiles at him tiredly.  
Hajime puts a hand on Kenma’s thigh and squeezes lightly. Kenma stirs and whispers:  
“Sorry to wake you up. What? Don't try to guilt trip me. I’ve told you I have a deadline. I don’t know why I’ve decided to play with you today in the first place. Or, technically, it was yesterday.”  
Hajime tugs at Kenma’s kigurumi. Gosh. He’s missed how Kenma took off his Cheshire cat attire, and how he's put it back on too. It’s a miracle how one moment Kenma is their cosy little nerd in a striped cat costume, and then – voila! – he's an sinful sexy unearthly creature! Maybe, Hajime'll get lucky the next time. He clings at Kenma stubbornly, demanding cuddles and sleep together.  
“No, Hajime,” again, Kenma understands him without words. “I can’t go to sleep. My deadline is at 10 a.m. today. I’ll have my rest later.”  
Kenjirou whimpers in his sleep, and both other boys move closer to caress him. The sleeping boy relaxes easily into their touch, and turns his back to Kenma and Hajime, snoring lightly.  
“You go to sleep too”, mutters Kenma and nudges Hajime with his knee. Reluctantly, the brunet nestles his head on the pillow and closes his eyes.

  
Hajime has a moment of clarity before walking down the dream lane again. He and Kenjirou do this bullshit because of Kenma. Kenma, who always does whatever Kenjirou or Hajime ask of him in bed, and never complains, and thanks them afterwards. Kenma, who never asks his boyfriends for what he enjoys the most because he is aware how painful his games can be for the other two.

The brunet nuzzles to Kenma’s pyjama clad thigh, and breathes out a slurred: “Thank you!”.

  
Then Hajime sleeps. In his dream, he’s the Captain of a ship called “A Little Penguin”. Hajime swears and announces proudly to his crew (consisting of Kenjirou-the-pirate-with-a-wooden-leg and Kenma-the monkey-on-Kenjirou’s-shoulder) that his title is Captain Hajime Worm, and no other way. Everyone, who'll cal him simply Hajime Worm will go feed sharks. In Hajime's dream, his crew listens to him and obeys.

  
The next day Hajime wakes up at 11 a.m., with Kenma lying on his chest koala-like, and Kenjirou’s leg thrown over his lower half. All Hajime’s limbs seem to have fallen asleep, but Hajime wouldn’t have his Sunday morning any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you say?  
> Please, leave comments and kudos, it makes my life better!


End file.
